


亲族

by Ulna_Radius



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Chinese Language, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, 中文注意, 年龄操作, 明显的性暗示
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 14:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19466356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulna_Radius/pseuds/Ulna_Radius
Summary: 容器总也无法通过自己的考验，急着想要进行仪式下一步的格林等的有点无聊了，他决定直接跳过这一步。与此同时，格林想从另一个角度看一看他的老朋友沃姆的精妙手艺。





	亲族

**Author's Note:**

> 在这里，小骑士成长到了接近成熟容器的程度。

唉。

他们的召唤者……还不够强。

格林托着下巴，看着走廊里再次出现的小小阴影，不由得轻声叹气：容器已经是第多少次来挑战他了，到目前为止，甚至还耗不掉他一半的体力，就会死在剧团团长手下。就现在的实力，它还没有资格完成仪式。

还好沃姆的手艺不错，容器由虚空做出的生命也如深渊一般虚无，它会因被地刺扎穿身体、或遭炙热的蝙蝠围攻噬咬而破碎，却能留下一个污点般漆黑的影子，就像只是丢下了一部分灵魂。它总会回来把这个失魂落魄的影子捡回去，变得完好如初，让一切都从头再来——亏得如此，不死的召唤者意味着仪式必定走向最后一幕，至于其中的磕磕绊绊，格林都可以容忍——不，不如说，他十分享受观赏召唤者在自己手下一遍遍挣扎求生的样子。毕竟他们一族就是这样，他人的苦痛即梦魇的飨宴。

就像他的孩子会在吸收了新的火焰后成长，容器也在飞快地生长着，几个月的时间里，他眼看着对方从一个幼虫的体型发育到几乎能与他的肩膀齐平的高度。因为召唤者总也胜不过他，格林实在无事可做便时常会离开帐篷在圣巢里随性游走，在泪水之城他看到了那尊名为“空洞骑士”的巨大雕像，想必假以时日，容器也能成长为那般伟岸的身形吧：纤细而充满力量，空洞却蕴含强大的潜力——沃姆果真下了大力气来雕琢他的造物。

这等看来，或许战斗带来的磨练和鞭策才是刺激容器不断趋于成熟的正确方式呢。被遗弃的容器在慢慢学习，虽然细微，格林确实感觉到对方的技艺在一次次试炼中日益精进，渐渐可以跟上他的节奏，对于他在共舞突然的变调也不再像最初那般手忙脚乱，开始能迅速做出有效的应对。这让格林有种仿佛自己正在教授容器如何战斗的错觉，就像他接过被沃姆半途而废的作品，转而打磨成了自己想要的样子。

不过梦魇可不是什么喜欢做慈善的种族，格林的耐心只是出于想看对方如何承受苦难的恶趣味。既然召唤者在他的“教导”下已经快要能够通过他的考验，那么最终是否真的在共舞中击败他其实早就无所谓了，容器已经拥有了将仪式继续下去的实力。

至于容器在战斗中摸爬滚打的样子，格林也已经看够了。一道菜再怎么美味，吃多了也是会腻烦的，这个时候想尝尝别的滋味——比如换一种烹调的方法——就在情理之中了。

当容器再次带着格林之子进入帐篷的时候，迎接它的不是在迷雾和聚光灯中响起的急促鼓点，也没有以一个转身优雅登场的剧团团长。舞台笼罩在昏暗的灯光中，冷清得就像演出早已结束。

但入口对面的帷幕被谁掀起，露出了一直掩在后面的通道。幕布被用金线与丝线编织出来、带着流苏的系索系住，仔细向两边拉开，像一份等候已久的无声邀请。

遇到新的区域就先去探索一番。形成了这种习惯的容器一点没多想，抬腿就向通道里走去。

这个走廊与入口的走廊一模一样，也许格林剧团的所有装潢都是这样，从布置到格调散发着神秘迷醉的美感，容器一边走一边左右观察着，不知不觉已经进到了狭长通道的深处。格林之子跟在它身后不远的地方，上上下下扇动着翅膀，发出幼虫特有的咿咿呀呀的鸣叫。

容器一定是被昏暗又一成不变的环境弄得放松了警惕，当它从一个阴暗壁龛旁经过时，甚至没注意到那个倒悬在壁龛离的身影有着熟悉的轮廓，它更没注意到在经过的一瞬间，在不起眼的黑暗里亮起了一双猩红的眼睛。

对于从天而降的突然袭击，容器没有一点准备，骨钉在被它拔出以前就被偷袭者远远抛了出去，它自己也被掐住颈项压制在了贴着华丽墙纸的墙壁上：这场战斗还没开始，就已经宣告结束了。

“你的父辈们有要事相商，我的孩子。”格林那辨识度极高的沙哑嗓音在幽暗的走廊深处响起，如同捕获了心仪猎物的猎手，上扬的尾音显示出他此刻心情甚佳。

“去吧，去找布鲁姆玩。”他紧紧盯着被桎梏的容器，甚至连头也没转，只是对着一旁的格林之子下令：“走的时候别忘了我教你的礼仪，我的孩子。记得替我将帷幕放下。”

格林之子从尚未燃起火焰的眼睛里看向它的两个父辈，然后转身向外飞去。在通道的入口，它用尾尖勾住系索，将绳结拉开，帷幕落下，复又将通道掩蔽，那里再次变得与舞台边挂了一圈的其他帷幕别无二致。

“那么……”

看向不明所以却不断挣扎的容器，格林以一如往常的优雅姿态开口发言，好像这个刚刚偷袭了他们的召唤者、现在正以极具压迫性和侵略性的动作将容器摁在墙上的袭击者，与他并无半分关系似的。

“……恭喜你，我的朋友。我承认你的实力足以完成仪式的下一步，但你的进度实在有些落后了，为了我们的契约能够顺利完成……”

就算再不理解格林的意图，感受到威胁的容器也明白了自己已身处危险之中。这个散播恐惧的梦魇之神正从那双红眼睛里不怀好意地窥视着它，用好像是迫不得已的浮夸声线为自己的袭击找理由：

“……我不得不主动出面，好替剧本翻过一页。”

而他们都心知肚明，那不过是喜爱恶作剧的神明随性想出的诡辩罢了。

“当然，我们可以即刻开始仪式的下一步，不过在此之前……如你所见，我和圣巢的苍白君主是老朋友，既然同为制造容器以期延续种族的古神，我对他的造物——也就是你们——感到万分好奇……”

虽然嘴上还在说着客套的寒暄，格林却已经将裹住容器身体的斗篷向两侧撩开，别在容器的肩膀和墙壁的夹缝里，压住，免得这片轻盈的衣料阻碍了他探索的步伐。

他像一个严谨的学者一样，用冷静的言辞陈述着，与眼前的容器分享他探求未知的欲望，要不是格林眼中异样的灼灼热情将语调扭曲，他听起来还真像那么回事。

“我听说虚空会吞噬周围的一切：不仅是火，而是包括光、热、瘟疫在内的任何东西……与火焰的容器大相径庭。果真如此吗，我的朋友？你愿意向我展示你的创造者精妙的手艺吗？”

虽然嘴上是一个客客气气的问句，格林却根本没有等待对方回应的意思，打了个响指，将随之出现的火焰拈在指尖，送向容器的身体。虚空立刻将这团火吸了进去，一点都没浪费，在火焰停留过的地方，已经长出黑色外骨骼的体表出现了一片燃烧般的赤红痕迹，几秒钟后就消失得干干净净。下一团火、再下一团……他召唤出的所有火焰都被虚空一视同仁地接纳了，就像往一个无底洞里倾倒流水。

看着这样令人惊异的景象，剧团的团长因为猜测得到了证实而发出愉快的赞叹：“我的朋友，虚空果然是容纳什么的最好的材质啊。沃姆真是有先见之明。瞧啊，即使已经装进了那么多火焰……”

格林把容器抵在暗红的墙壁上，看着虚空在火焰的舔舐下颤抖：“你却还能吃下更多，不是吗？”

他将自己楔进容器的双腿间，眯起的双眼几乎要贴上苍白的面具：“何不干脆加入剧团呢，我的朋友？”

即使被探入身体的入侵者源源不断地灌注进炙热的梦魇之火，容器却还在无力地踢蹬着，失去了武器又拒绝在格林身上寻找支撑的手转而在贴着壁纸的墙上抓挠，说不清这是它仍在不屈不挠地抵抗着……

……还是已经被阵阵上涌的火燎得失了神。

当容器的意识开始模糊，构筑起它的身体的虚空就一道失去控制，生长出细长的卷须，违背了容器的意愿，像水母将触须伸向食物一样伸长，摇摇晃晃地去够那些逸散在空气中的火星，将滚烫的梦境精华卷住，往容器的身体里拖拽。

见此情景，格林显然是被取悦了，甚至于起了作弄的恶劣心思。他伸手去捉那些卷须，故意用纤细的手指去搅扰同样细长、却更柔软的黑色虚空，将它们从散落的精华旁拉开，看卷须扭动着从手中挣脱，摆动着重新向漂浮的火星子伸去。他一边这样捉弄着失控的虚空，一边用更加别有他意的话捉弄着快要失控的容器：

“如此贪婪的吸收着任何一丝星火，竟连余温都不放过，告诉我，我亲爱的召唤者——你是已经饿了很久，或是虚空的本质便就这般贪得无厌？”

被同样色泽漆黑的手按住，构成身体的虚空似乎已经无法承受这样炽热的冲击，像被烧得过热的金属一样，开始慢慢融出黏稠的液体。被灼化了的暗影混着猩红的梦魇精华，顺着绘有剧团纹章的墙纸、沿着不断痉挛颤抖的腿向下淌去，滴落到地上。红与黑的粘腻体液在昏暗的亮度下泛着光，就算仅仅是几滴而已，看上去都无比鲜艳，甚至有些还沾上了梦魇的腹甲和斗篷，在两具身体贴合又分开的动作中拉出带着下坠弧度的细丝。 

对于苍白之王来说，空洞骑士的存在越少被国民所知越好，可他却无法克制地对自己的造物产生了太逾矩的感情，甚至给它树立了冰冷华丽的雕塑。苍白的沃姆在他珍贵的骑士那空无一物的心中留下了一个父王的位置，最终由着这丝破绽，将他更加珍贵的王国引向了灭亡。

而现在，格林似乎能够理解这种不理智的矛盾了：谁不想在得意之作的某处留下自己的印记，就像怀着自豪的画家在画作上小心翼翼地签下自己的名字——这种感觉实在令他欲罢不能。

“若你渴求更多这样的热度……”格林贴近容器的脸侧，用他最拿手的劝诱语调低声发出邀请，“来吧，加入梦魇的族裔，我保证会给你无穷无尽的火，直到你的空洞被填满的那天。”

他满意地看着容器的眼孔，那本应沉寂无声的黑暗中已经开始透出丝丝红光。格林伸出手，蘸着身下融化滴落的虚空，在容器的脸上抹出两道笔直的纵线，就像对方已然戴上剧团的假面、成为了他新晋的亲族。

“……不过真的会有那一天吗？”格林终于忍不住抵上容器的前额，在愉悦的轻笑中舔了舔苍白的面具：“空洞真的可以被填满吗？我听说虚空可是永不知足的啊。”

等容器再次醒来的时候，发现自己被放在了舞台的幕后，层层帷幕垂挂下来，隔出一个隐秘的小空间。它躺在丝绒的软垫上，身边放着它的骨钉，还有一只猩红的箱子，箱子里面装着一个被丝带系上了蝴蝶结的护符槽。

容器的身体已经被擦拭过，不请自来的照料者十分仔细，它身上干净得就像什么都没发生一样。虚空来者不拒地吞下了所有火焰，没有残留任何一丝痕迹。它站起身，便听到低哑的话语自帷幕的另一边传来：“继续进行仪式吧，我的朋友。你已经看见了火焰是如何为我们照亮前路……”

等容器抓起自己的武器、掀开幕布的时候，格林早已经离开了。它只好又把骨钉收起来，往剧团外走去。格林之子不知什么时候又跟到了它身边，小小的火焰亲族似乎对于之前发生了什么毫不知情，依旧在容器身后上上下下地振翅，咿咿呀呀地叫着，只是它看起来更成熟了些，身体变得更加纤长，背后也长出了第三对翅膀。

经过某一面墙壁时，它隐约还能在壁纸上看见几道浅浅的抓痕，仿佛某种暧昧过后的证据，像什么值得炫耀的勋章一样，被剧团的主人故意留在了那里。

“……猩红的眼睛会一直盯着你的。”

手风琴的演奏，不知何时，已经停止了。

**Author's Note:**

> 主要的活动范围在Lofter，上面有我迄今为止的所有作品。目前大部分都是空洞骑士相关的同人创作，包括原作同人和OC同人：http://achneuron.lofter.com  
> If you like my works, PLEASE leave kudos and/or comments!


End file.
